Burns
by SweetanPsychotic
Summary: What happens when the countries are all on a get away to the beach. Why is Romano angrier than normal? How is Germany in this? Warnings: Language and M content.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when the countries are all on a get away to the beach. Why is Romano angrier than normal? How is Germany in this?

This was a request done for my friend for this pairing.

Warnings: Language and mature content in the future.

I do not own Hetalia or it's characters all rights of that sorts belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Burns

Chapter:Who?

"Ve~ Come on fratello! The beach will be so much fun. You get to build sandcastles, collect shells and..." Italy rambelled as he tried to get his older brother to join him and their friends at the beach this afternoon. The only problem...Romano doesn't want to go.

"Shutup idioto! I said I don't want to go! Besides even if I did go that bastard will be there and so will the other idioto." Romano explained a scowl on his face.

"Awww but Lovino it will be so much fun. Not to mention It gives a chance to bond with me." The younger whined.

The older of the two groaned glaring at his brother as if looks would kill. "What's in it for me if I go?"

"Um what do want fratello?" Italy asked.

"Pasta. The way I like it. Anytime. For a month." Romano answered.

Italy thought on it for a moment and then smiled cheerful. "Deal!"

So for the next hour Romano was forced to pack for a two night trip down to the beach with his brother, friends and the one person he wanted to avoid most.

~Time Skips~

The trip in total for them to get to the Italian Riviera was about 5 to 6 hours and it was now 2 hours past noon.

Everyone else had already arrived when the Italians drove into a parking space. The sun was increadabliy hot and Romano could already feel his skin prickling in the heat.

Italy had already exited the car in search to find everyone else, Romano on the hand had the privilege to carry all thier belongs onto the beach by himself. He carried a bag over one shoulder while some towels and a umbrella in the other as he locked his car door. When he turned around he nearly had a heart attack and dropped everything.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard! You can't just sneak up on people like that!" Romano yelled at the other his face flushing red from what the other thought was anger.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to see if you needed help considering Italy ran off like that." The blond man stated looking down at the smaller yet feisty italien.

"I don't need any help from a potato bastard!" Romano yelled as he tried walking past the other but was stopped and pulled back by the collar of his shirt to stare into the intense sky blue of the Germans eyes.

"A simple no would have sufficed. If your not careful that mouth of yours, it will get you into some trouble, among other things." Germany stated as he released his hold on the stunned male just in time to catch the bouncing other by his swimming trunks.

"Italy! Stop fooling around and help your brother with your things!" Germany ordered his ally.

"Alrightie captain!~" Feliciano shouted happily as he saluted his ally before taking the towels and umbrella away from his brother and off to find the perfect spot.

Romano could do nothing but stand in awe at how well his brother listened to the other, but that look of amazement quickly faded as remembered just how much his younger brother felt for the German.

Romano merely scoffed his distaste for the other as he pushed past Germany in order to follow his northern half.

Feli had found what he deemed the best spot on the beach and was busy laying out the towels under the umbrella. Romano sat on one towel groweling under his breath how much he hated the sand as he searched the contents of the bag he had brought.

"Oi Feliciano! Come sit down so I can put some sunscreen on you." Romano yelled to his cheerful brother who was happily talking with his brother's former boss, Antonio.

Italy smiled and walked back over to his brother sitting in front of him with his back facing the other. Antonio, who had followed him, sat next to Romano with a smile plastered to his face.

"Well if it isn't my favorite italian Romano~" Spain greeted as he pinched the others cheek. Romanos brows furrowed as he slapped the others hand away before pulling the sunscreen from his bag and pouring its contents in to his hands.

"Don't touch me you tomato bastard. I don't know where your hands have been." Romano sneered as he applied the lotion to his bouncy brothers body.

"Awww don't be like that Lovi.~" The Spaniard stated as he smiled at his former charge.

"I'll be however the fuck I want! Don't tell me what to do and do call me that! Why don't you just go hang out with your friends, the frenchie and self proclaimed ?" Romano asked as he finished up protecting his baby brothers skin before turning to glare at the other.

As soon as Italy felt his brother finish he left him to go find his friends, leaving the southern half of Italy with Spain.

"Because I'd rather spend time with my Lovi.~ Besides they are hanging with their boyfriends." Spain said as he watched Romano place the sunscreen back in the bag and placing it to the side with a curious look.

"That must suck for you and I'm not yours." Romano replied blandly as he stood from his seated position so he could step out of the loose kahkai cargo pants of he had on over his swimming briefs and his red button down shirt. His briefs were form fitting just like his brothers but instead of half red and half white, his was half green and half white. Italy had picked them out because he thought it would be cute to stand next to each other and form the Italian flag.

Antonio couldn't help but watch the italian. Spain had a thing for his former charge and that was no secert but he went after him once and it didn't end well.

"Wow amigo you look...amazing." Spain observed as his eyes trailed over the Italian and he wasn't wrong. With his auburn hair framing his cute but defined face, to his lean body that was the perfect olive color skin tone, he did look amazing.

"Thanks." Romano flushed at the compliment as he return to the ground only to lay on his stomach his arms crossed and beneath his hand as the sun shined down on his body.

"Hey Roma...aren't you going to put sunscreen on like little Ita-chan?" Antonio asked.

"I used the last of what we had on Italy. He's such a pain in the ass to listen to when he has sunburn." Romano grumbled as his eyes fluttered close.

"You can use some of mine if you'd like." Antonio offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks tomato bastard. The last time I borrowed sunscreen from you I ended up smelling like you." Romano complained as he remember that painfully long week of smelling like the dreaded scent of coconut butter.

"Why are you still bothering me? Don't you see I'm trying to relax?" Romano pointed out trying to get the other to leave.

There was a moment of silence as Antonio struggled to find the right words, but when he did it wasn't something Romano wanted to hear.

"I miss you Lovino."

Romano had to take a moment to breath before he could speak, let alone respond.

"You miss me? That's complete bullshit!" Romano yelled as he sat up his hazel eyes narrowed dangerously.

Antonio recoiled at the intensity of Romano's stare. When he opened his mouth to speak he was immediately silenced.

"No, don't say a word! If you had loved me as you said then you would have never cheated on me!" Romano shouted as he pushed himself up on to his knees.

"Romano it was a accident..."

"An Accident?! That wasn't an accident and not only was I the last to know, but I walked in on it! You're just lucky I didn't catch a glimpse of whoever it was!" Romano hissed effectively cutting the other off.

Antonio was silent but what he said next wasn't the smartest.

"...They didn't tell you?"

Romano felt his eyebrow twitch and his hand balled themselves on his thighs as he spoke, well more like growled.

"What do you mean by, 'they didn't tell me'?"

"I just figured since you two are close, that they would have told you by now..." Antonio stated as shifted away from the other.

"You... You... YOU BASTARD!" Romano shouted as he launched himself at Antonio.

By now everyone they knew and then some had stop to watch the two. Romano had Antonio pinned to ground by his weight, even though he wasn't all that heavy and repeatedly attacked him. The weird thing however was Antonio didn't fight back.

It lasted until blood was spotted and Romano was pulled off Antonio and he was helped up.

Antonio was held up by Prussia and France by his arms, as Romano was held by his waist off the ground kicking and scratching at Germany, who held him up and away from the spanish nation.

"Who was it! Who was the one you fucking cheated on me with!?" Lovino shouted as the tears pooled in his eyes. Everyone's eyes looked at Antonio for the answer.

He hung his head as his eyes shut, but nothing blocked out the curious stares from others and the pain full one of his Ex.

"I can't tell you that. It would only make things worse." Was Antonio's only response before asking his friends to help him leave.

As he made his leave his heart sank at the shout of pain from Germany and the calls from Italy at what he assumed was Romano's retreating form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Romanos pov ~~~~~~~~~~~

The distant sound of name sounded as my heart pounded in my ears. My feet were carrying me pass the startled on lookers, but I ignored them. Instead I ran until I couldn't anymore and even then I kept walking to get away from Antonio, everyone and everything.

And that it the first chapter of burns. It is a new story but that does not mean I have stopped Tough Love.

No, not by far. Instead my internet is down until the beginning of August. I have also had a bit of trouble trying to figure out where to go from their but it is now solved. I thank you all that are patient with me. And hopefully you will still come back to read my stories.

Thankful,

Sp~


	2. Chapter 2: Crush

Hey guys I'm back with a new update of Burns.

Sadly still no internet at home, but schools coming back up so that gives me the will to start focusing my attention on writing so all my fellow school mates have something to read in spare time.

Also Sadly I don't own Hetalia or its wonderful Characters but don't that let you stop from reading this story.

Chapter Two: Crushes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Lovino in 3rd p.o.v ~~~~~~~~~~

It was a least 45 minutes before Romano had reached the hotel he and his brother were staying at. After checking in with front desk he took his key card and made his way to his room.

Lovino had calmed down after his walk but he looked a wreck. He didn't care though. No, Romano's mind was on one thing. Who betrayed his trust that he so rarely gave?

Was it Belgium?

No, they were close but Netherlands would kill Spain before he could touch his sister.

How about Canada?

Impossible, America wouldn't stand for it.

Could Feli have done it?

There was no way he knew how much Antonio meant to him. Not to mention it was his brother! Feli loved him and wouldn't go out of his why to hurt him.

Prussia?

It could be they are best friends.

Romano growled in frustration as he ran a hand threw his hair ruffling it even more.

He decided then that he needed to take his mind off the beach accident. Grabbing a towel from the hotel bathroom he exited the room.

He made his way to the pool that the hotel offered and was pleased when he saw it was empty. He let a rare smile spread to his lips as he placed his towel on the nearest chair along with his key card before running and diving into the water.

The water felt nice in compare to the bare rays of the sun. It wasn't long before Romano lost himself to in the water and in time.

It was around 7 pm when the sun was setting did he pull himself out of the water. Grabbing his towel and key Lovino made his way back inside the hotel.

He towel dried his hair as he made his way through the lobby calling a elevator. As he waited the noise of chatting and laughter entered the hotel approaching the front desk.

Romano paid little to no attention to the crowd as the elevator made its arrival, opening its door.

But as fate would have it as soon as he moved to step inside something stopped him.

The call of his name.

Lovino's eyes notably widen with a various amount of emotion the most prominent, was fear.

Romano froze in his steps as the bustling lobby suddenly seemed to cease. His hands tightened as he turned his head glancing over his shoulder to look at his younger brother from the corner of his eye.

The concern that was held in his brothers eyes made Romano's heart sink.

"Lovino..." Italy started as he step towards his brother.

Romano retreated into the elevator as he quickly pressed the button for his floor and for the doors to close.

This only made Italy more desperate to reach his brother.

In doing so he ran for it. Making it just in time in to the elevator before it closed.

This left the two of them alone.

Romano tried to back himself into a corner, his arms folded over his chest as he set his brows in a scowled his lips a frown. This was no match for his brother's expression.

The usually bouncy cheerful Feli had change to the complete opposite. His hands rested on his hips, his foot tapped in agitation, and a frown followed by a demanding glare. It was clear to Lovino that he had managed to do the impossible. He had pissed off his brother.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, what in the Ancient Rome is wrong with you!?" Feliciano shouted.

"Thanks to you not only did Spain have a busted lip, but he also sat at the beach crying because you wouldn't give him the chance to explain himself!"

Romano winced a bit at the initial sound of his brothers yelling but soon regain his normal outlook.

"I don't need to let him explain! He cheated on me! End of story! Besides when I asked him who it was he didn't tell me!" Lovino declared.

"That's because he doesn't want you to be hurt by it!"

"It hurts me more by not knowing who it is!"

Feliciano remained silent as he studied his brothers features. Before coming to a conclusion.

"Fratello I don't agree with how Spain decided not to tell you, however you're going to have to ask him yourself, nicely, after you apologize for beating him up. Maybe then you two can patch things up and get back together."

Romano opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately. His eyes casted themselves downward as he shifted awkwardly in his spot.

There was moment or two of silence before Italy broke it.

"Lovino...is it possible you don't want to get back together with big brother Spain?" Italy asked as he observed his brother.

"I-I didn't say that..." Romano started but trailed off.

"But you didn't not say either. You moved on in the last few months that you avoided him didn't you!?" Feliciano gleamed as he returned to his careful self.

Thankfully before Romano spoke the elevator door let out a bing as the doors slid open. Taking this chance Romano escaped the metal box his brother hot on his trail.

"What's they like? Where'd you met them? Are they nice?" Feli asked each question on make his brother walk faster towards their hotel room. He fumbled slightly with the key card but eventually opened the door and walked into the room his brother right behind him.

"Feli shut the hell up!" Romano shouted his cheeks flooding red from on the questions.

"Why? I want to know!"

"Because... Because..." Romano started looking for an excuse and it looks like the excuse came looking for them instead when a knock on their door pulled them into silence.

"Who is it?" Feli asked as he walked over to the door peering into the peep hole.

"It's me. You forgot your luggage in the lobby. May I come in?"

"But of course you're practically family." Feli greeted a he opened the door for the other.

With a quick nod of appreciation to Feli, Ludwig entered the hotel room placing his allies belongings at the foot of the bed. He looked up to see the rare tint of red still lingering on his friends brother's face as he avoided any kind of eye contact.

"Are you, um, okay? You look a little red there Romano." He stated a look of concern in his features.

"Oh him? Naw fratello is in perfect health he's just embarrassed cause I know he has a crush on someone. And it isn't brother Spain.~ " Feliciano gleamed as he took shelter behind the German.

"Shut up Feliciano its none of your business!" Romano insisted as his cheek darkened.

"I just think its so cute that my fratello likes someone." Italy cooed from behind Germany, who was watching the interaction between the two.

"It doesn't really matter how much I like them, they like some else you idiot." Romano sighed as he physical looked defeated.

"Awe it's okay. How about we go to the club that's just down the street, that will get your little crush off your mind." Feli offered a smile plastered on his face.

Romano was hesitant to agree but when he did his brother couldn't help be squeal with delight and hugging so much to the point that Romano was close to knocking him out

So there you have it chapter 2 of Burns.

I hope you guys are liking this story and can understand what's happening.

Reviews would be nice but I'm gonna enforce it. But thanks for reading and look forward to the next Chapter.

Thank ya,

SP.


	3. Chapter 3: He knew

I don't own Hetalia or its characters.

Chapter three: He knew.

OoOoO

The music blares to the point you can hear it a block away. Lights flashed in the darkness as the people danced on the dance floor.

It was crowded tonight but didn't stop the counties from enjoying them selves.

America was flirting with england. China and Japan were avoiding Russia as Canada shyly accepted Frances flirtatious moves with Prussia and a reluctant Spain not far behind him.

Italy had taken Germany on to the dance floor and was smiling happily.

This left Romano at the bar to watch the madness unfold.

He had already downed two to three drinks and he was correctly working on his forth. He could feel the buzz in his body spread but too him it didn't feel like it was enough.

His eyes left the club and staring into his drink in his hand. He let his thought trail back to the incident with Spain.

'I really should apologize for hit him in the face.' Romano thought.

He spared a glance up only to catch Antonio's looking back at had the most guilty and saddest expression.

'No, he deserved it! He cheated on me. He broke my trust for him.' Romano thought as he downed his fourth glass and placing it on the bar before standing.

He swayed slightly on his feet but he caught himself before making his way to the dancefloor.

In a matter of minutes he was dancing with the rest of the crowd to the fast but sensual music. Dancing bodies were pressed together and rubbing against each other.

It wasn't tell a familiar body was pressed against his did he feel his stress melt away. The crowd seemed to cheer him and his brother on it was natural from them that they didn't mind.

Romano let his flutter closed as his brother grinded sensually behind him.

When he opened his eyes again his eyes met Spain's again with a look of hurt.

Romano stared at him with a look of annoyance as he danced back against his brother.

Not even aware of the blue eyes watching him from the bar.

When the song changed Romano was ready to go again but was stopped when he saw Spain approaching him.

He tried looking for a way out but by the time you found one Antonio had caught him already.

Romano opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Antonio instead.

"We need to talk." He stated loudly over the music.

The look in his former bosses eyes told him it was not the time too argue so he just nodded in agreement be for being pulled to away from the crowd and somewhere near the restrooms.

When Romano went to speak once more he was cut of again.

"Sp..."

"I'm sorry I cheated on you Lovino!"

The sudden apology startled Lovino a bit but not for long ad his eyes furrowed in anger.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one one who should be saying sorry for hitting you in the face."

"Lovino, I didn't mean for our relationship to end that way. I still care for you a great deal."

"If you cared then you wouldn't have slept with someone else! And don't give me any bullshit about how it was a accident!" Lovino shouted.

"But it..."

"Look! It's done and over with so let's move on from it. Us dating maybe a failure but you are still my friend. It will take a while to trust you again but you do mean a lot to me."

"So you don't want to get back together with me?" Spain asked to clarify.

Romano frowned but nodded.

"But you you still want to be friends like how we were before? Si?"

"Yes."

Spain seemed to think about it before a smile erupted on his face.

"Alright I can do that my amigo."

Romano couldn't help but smile along side Spain as the two made up.

"So amigo...since I'm back to being your friend, may I ask you a question?'

"Hrm? It depends on the question."

"Well then... Who's your little crush that you have? Is it someone me and Italy know?"

"W-what? How- how'd you know I... Feliciano!"Romano stuttered before changing to embarrassed and slightly angered.

"I need a drink!" Romano declared as walked past the grinning Spaniard.

"Aw come on can I have a clue?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it none of your business!" Romano answered as he ordered a shot of vodka.

"Fine, how about this." Spain stated as he picked up Romano's shot and holding in front of his face.

"I'll guess a about this person. For every thing I get right, you take a drink. Every one I get wrong, I take a take a drink. Seem fair?" Spain offered.

Romano thought on it and couldn't find any thing wrong with the plan since he was already drunk so he agreed after taking back his shot from Spain and downing it, as span ordered more for there little game.

The game started off simple enough with questions like, "Do I know the person?" And " Are they here tonight?"

It was only till they each had about 15 glasses each did things get more clear for Spain.

"So let me get this straight. They are blond, is usually straightforward and serious. Its a guy. And they hang around a a idiot?" Spain asked as he listed out some of the things he had found out.

"That's 't forget that him and the idiot look like a couple." Romano stated as he swiveled in his chair drink on had.

"Is it perhaps England you have a crush on?" Spain asked in all curiosity.

"Oh hell no. Eyebrows can go screw himself." Romano mumbled as he push another shot toward Antonio.

Antonio laughed at Romano's distaste for the British man as he drank his shot. His eyes scanned over the rest of the club briefly before almost choking on nothing as realization hit him.

Turning to the auburn haired man Antonio looked at him.

Romano was humming contently to himself as he smiled a rare smile at Spain.

"Lovino...is the person and the reason you won't tell Feliciano who your crush because... Because its L..."

"Ludwig? Otherwise known as Germany the best friend and lover of my younger brother for nearly 4 years now. Then yes, yes it is." Romano giggled as he reached for another drink only to have Spain stop him.

"You need to tell him."

"Tell who?" Lovino asked as he tried to break free only to have Spain tighten his grip.

"Tell Germany how you feel?"

"Nooo! He has Italy!" Romano protested.

"Romano listen to me." Spain started as he tried to get his attention only to fail and end up have the Italian curse him out at the same time cry.

Spain sighed as he as the bartender for water to go as he gathered the other in his arms along with the drink before pushing past the bodies on the dancefloor and existing the club.

He sat Romano in the passangaer seat and ordered him to drink the water was he got in on my the drivers side.

They drove in silence as Lovino did as he was told and it reapmained that way for about 45mins before they reached there hotel and Romano was a bit more somber or at least enough that he could walk.

"Spain where are we going?" Romano asked as he shielded his eyes from the hotel lights while they mad there way to the elevator.

"We are going to the 4th floor." Spain stated bluntly as he called the the elevator and stepped inside with Romano before pressing the fourth floor.

"What's on the fourth floor?"

"You'll see."

The ride in the elevator was silent but short and it wasn't long before they reached there destination.

Romano if you don't tell him how you feel you might really miss Germany. He and Italy might not be in a relationship like you seem to think.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Prussia. Prussia is why I'm sure. He's told me and France before that Germany only sees Italy as a friend." Spain reassured.

"Really?" Romano asked.

"Really, you have to tell him how you feel other wise someone else might get him first."

Romano hesitated but he nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I'll tell him."

"You will?" Spain questioned actually surprised that Romano into his insisting.

"Yes I will." He said determined.

"Good, cause now is as good a time as any." Spain said as he pointed towards the end of the hall were Germany was staying.

Lovino took a deep breath and a glance and the encouraging Antonio before he took his first steps down the hall.

With each step he gained more and more confidence until he reach the middle when Germany's door opened and freezing him on the spot.

He could her the sharp in take if his own breath as Italy stepped out from the others room.

The German had has hands around the others was it effectively pulling him closer as Italy leaned into kiss him.

Romano didn't feel himself sway nor did he feel himself falling.

He faintly heard Antonio shout his name and his approaching foots steps.

But his eyes were focused on the pair that finally noticed they weren't alone.

Germany looked startled and worried that Romano had suddenly collapsed and rushed in side his room to call for help.

Italy however just stood there. His face held a smug grin as his eyes danced with devious intent and it was all aimed at his brother.

That was the last thing Romano saw before closing his eyes as one last thought pasted his mind.

Feliciano had known that he had feelings for Ludwig.

OoOo

First: sorry if the grammar and punctuation is off. I've been writing on my tablet.

Second: I should have internet back Friday so that means I won't have to go through the long process of visiting a friend.

Third: I'm back in school. Yay! That means I'll be more focused and have to will to wake up and write more.

Fourth: yes sadly I did leave the story there for the moment. I did this to make you think about what will happen next.

Fifth: think about my other stories and how I progress them. Can you guess what is about to happen? What do you want to happen? R/R and we will see what happens next.

Love,

Sp~


	4. Chapter 4: Confintation

I do Not own Hetalia or it's characters.

Thank you for the review(s) for those that did.

I don't think you want me to keep you waiting any longer so here is the fourth chapter of burns.

Warnings: Major profanity on Romano's part.

**Chapter 4**: Confrontation.

OoOo Romano P.o.v oOoO

I could hear the voices that were in the room. They were talking about me again, it was annoying that they acted as if I wasn't therebut hey, it's been like that for my whole life so I'm used to it by now.

The doctors say that I fainted due to high amounts of stress and way to much alcohol. I didn't suffer any injuries from falling but I do have 1-degree burns, I guess from all that hours in the sun yesterday.

They said that I can go home in a few hours but in the few hours I should sleep but I just can't find myself to close my eyes.

Because every time I do I see them.

The kiss.

And my brother's face.

I feel my heart clench and my eyes prickle at the thought but I wait for the docters to leave before I do something I'v never let anyone else see.

I cry.

OoOo Normal P.o.v. oOoO

Antonio picked up Romano up from the hospital he was staying in. Romano refused to share a room with his brother for the trip and asked Spain if he could stay in his room since he had a spare bed. Of course Antonio agreed.

Once Antonio had helped his former charge and made sure he had everythung, he was off to the beach with the rest of the Countries.

Leaving Romona to his devices.

For the frist few moments he was content watching tv but soon grew bored. He tried playing games on his phone but also grew bored with that as well.

Climbing off his bed and throwing on a shirt, no matter how much it irritated his sunburn skin, Romano took Antonio's spare keycard and opened the door to the hall.

He sstopped when he ran into something making him take a step back. He was about to curse out whatever was in front of him but stopped short with his mouth open into horror.

There stood His brother with a similar grin from the night before.

Feliciano said no words as he pushed past his brother and glanced around the room. It took a moment to realize what had just happened but romano shut the door nonethelss and turned to face his brother who was now sitting on Spain's bed with is legs crossed and his eyes trained onto Lovino's.

"Um Feliciano…" Romano started.

"Yes brother dearest?"

"Why are you hear and what do you want?" He stated getting straight to the point.

"I'm here to check on you. You feel pretty hard yesterday and I was worried." Feli chirpped happily.

"Cut the crap Feli! You just sat there and did nothing but give me that stupid grin when I fainted."

"Me do such a thing? Why I would never!" Italy said sounding appalled.

"Fine if you wish to act stupid fine by me. I'm leaving." Romano turned to door and nearly hand his hand on the handle when Feli spoke again.

"So did you move into Antonio's room to avoid me. To avoid seeing me and Ludwig kiss over and over again in your mind?"

Romano turned to look at his brother with complete in utter disbelief. His brother pursefully brought up the kiss to make him react.

Well react he would.

"You mother fucking asshole! Who In fucks sake told you to bring that the hell up! I don't give a damn about your God damn relationships! Yo can fuck who you wan! Love who you want! But don't you dare drag me into it, I've been through enough!" Lovino yelled.

"I know" Was Feli's only response as he stood.

"You know? You know?! You don't fucking know! Feliciono you've had everything since we were young.! You've had the love and the attention. You had the praise! I was nothing. No one knew I was Italy also they forgot about me! I was nothi-…" Romano ranted until a sharp sting was spreading through his cheek.

His eyes were wide as he stared at his brother his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

His voice was filled with distaste and venom.

"Don't you ever, EVER, let me hear youu say you are nothing! You are Antonio's world and he was so distrought when he cheated on you. You are my world Even though I have also wronged you! But that does not change who you are. You are the one one grew up the strongest, the smartest and no one knows this more than I."

"Then why? Why! Did you kiss him!" Romano cried out his eyes feeling that familiar tingle.

"Because I had to be sure you loved him before I let him go." Feliciano sad with a smile as he rubbed his brothers cheek from before.

"W-What?"

"Lovino I'v taken to much from you without realizing it and you have sacrificed yourself for me as well. It is about time I returned the favor."

"W-Wha-What are you saying?" Romano asked his eyes wide and his heart pounding.

Feliciano pulled away from His brother and mad e his way to the door . He stopped in front of it and turned back to his brother and said.

"I'm saying. Make your move the board is clear and your in check."

(A/N: This is chess related if you can't figure it out I'll explain at the end.)

He turned back and opened the door slightly and spoke once more but didn't bother to turn around this time.

"You and Germany have much to talk about." He said before turning back to give his brother a sad smile before finally exsiting the room shutting the door behind him leaving Roamano just standing there.

"He wanted to make sure I loved him… before he let him go?" Romano said out loud to no one. He couldn't help but let the tears fall as a smile crossed his face.

He wiped them quickly before running out the run and into the elevator as he headed out for the beach.

As the metal doors closed a figure stepped out from the shadows.

There stood Feliciano with tears trailing down his face and a small smile.

"I wish you and Ludwig well big brother and I hope you can forgive me for the secert thatI have to keep for it would only upset you more and you don't need that no you only him." Italy whispered to his rother even though he was long gone before turning and walking down the hall to his room.

OoOoO

Don't kill me because I made Italy cry, he has let the thing he loved go for his brother and it was the right thing to do. ( at least for story purpose)

I'm sorry if this is a short chapter the next one has more detalis but this was needed before I could do the next one.

Please point out if I made a error or if something doesn't make sense.

That chess referance I made was basically saying that no one is in Romano's way and it was he time to go after Germany and tell him how he felt.

R&R are much appreciated.

Love,

SP~


	5. Chapter 5: Who did it?

I do Not own Hetalia.

Thank you you all for those who reviewed.

Here is chapter 5:

**Who did it?**

His feet carried him out the automatic doors and into the parking lot. As he reached for the door to his car his phone received his text message from his brother.

**From:** Feli

_By the way don't try taking the car. The engine blew out when I arrived back at the hotel. I called a repairman but the the company said that the soonest they could send someone, is 4 or more hours from now._

_Don't let this get you down though! Keep fighting for your love! X3._

Romano couldn't help but swear under his breath from his brothers useful message.

He responded to his brothers text before calling for a cab to pick up.

He sat on the trunk of his car as he waited for the sun prickled against his skin and the metal from the truck burned his thighs where his shorts didn't cover him.

It was about fifteen minutes of sitting in the sun did the cab finally show up. Romano gave him the directions to the beach and they off.

He could feel his heart beating rapidly the closer they got to the beach.

The ride ended quickly and Romano paid the driver before sliding out the stood there and scanned the beach looking for the person that made knots in his ran past him full of laughter and couples walked hand and hand.

Romano nearly jumped ten feet in the the air when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Whoa! Relax Lovino its only me~" Antonio stated as a smile danced its way on to his face.

"You're a dick, do you know that?" Romano stated annoyed.

"Why are you outside Lovi? You're going to make your sunburn worst." Spain pointed out ignoring Romano's question.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that I find Ludwig!" Romano stated.

"Germany? Germany just left go visit you in the hotel." Antonio stated as he took a step back and watch his precious henchman unfold.

"What! Why!? The gods must hate me!"

"I can give you a ride back to the hotel." Spain offered as he dangled his keys in front of the others face.

"Really? Let's go!" Romano shouted as he took Spain's hand pulling him to the parking lot. After forcing the other in the passenger seat and taking the keys Lovino started up the engine and was now speeding down the road to the hotel. By the time the two reached the hotel Germany had clearly beaten them and Antonio was about to be sick.

"Thanks for the ride Spain! I'll catch you later!" Romano shouted over his shoulder as he ran into the hotel.

Running up to the elevator only to growl in frustration before taking the stairs, passing by the out of use sign on the metallic doors. He bounded up the stairs three at a time until he reached his floor. His pace never slowed as he made his way to the room he was currently sharing with Spain. He didn't even register the fact that his door was open when he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

Lovino felt his heart sink as he saw that the room was empty. Germany wasn't here. He was alone.

He was trying not to let his emotions get the best of him when a click resonated in the nearly silent room. Looking up from his thoughts his eyes met the cool blue of another.

"W-why are you in my room you b-bastard!" Romano stuttered nervously as he tried wiping away the few tears that started to collect in his eyes.

"I was looking for you." Was the simple reply.

"Why? Don't you have Italy to talk too?" Romano said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Yea I do. However Italy isn't what I've come to discuss with you." Germany said as he took a step forward causing Romano to retreat a step.

"Oh? And what could you possibly have to discuss with me?" Romano asked as he continued to take steps away from the other, until he was cornered between him and the glass window.

Germany didn't say a word as his eyes trailed down the slightly trembling Italian in his arms, that refused to give up the tough guy act.

"I could discuss a lot but let me tell you something first."

Germany took another step closer leaving no room between the two as he whispered his ear.

"I love you. I want you. I need you. But it's all up to you though if you feel the same."

Romano was in awe at the declaration and merely stood there speechless as his face colored.

"I-i...li-ik-k...i..mean I...I th-th-thin- nk.. that I...um..." Lovino looked everywhere else but at the person of his affection. It wasn't till he heard the chuckle did he look up with annoyance and determination.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing, continue with what you were saying, oops I mean trying to say." Germany stated.

Romano didn't know why but that comment agitated him. So instead of voicing his feeling his actions did it for him.

The room was silent, but Lovino could swear he heard his heart beat ten times faster as his lips met Germany's. He pulled back almost as fast as he kissed him his face flushed and red as Germany smirked down at him.

"I'm glad to know that my feelings are returned. Although I will not start a relationship with secrets. "Ludwig said as he took a step back from Lovino.

"What secrets are you talking about?"

"Romano...Just promise you won't freak-out." Germany stated as he held Lovino's face in his hands.

"What are you talking about? Just tell me!" Romano shouted.

"Just promise me!" Germany exclaimed.

"Fine I fucking promise not to fucking freak-out. Now te..."

"I was the one slept with Spain to break the two of you apart."

And that is the end of chapter 5 of Burns. Thank you for those who told me what you thought would happen and hopefully I shocked you with what actually happened. now the question is how will Romano handle this confession? Tune in next time to find out. (although if you know Romano's personality you won't have any problem figuring out his reaction.)

Love ,

Sp~


End file.
